Bitterman
Summary Bitterman is the main character of Quake 2. He is the sole survivor of the Operation Alien Overlord, an operation designed to cripple the Strogg in revenge for them attacking Earth's colony in Mars. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A Name: Bitterman (Nickname) Origin: Quake 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (He is a Staff Sargeant, so probably late 20s or early 30s) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Weapons), can survive fairly well with little to no oxygen, Statistics Amplification (Can increase damage using the Quad Damage, which multiplies his strength and the power of his weapons by four), Invulnerability (With the Invulnerability skull), can make his weapons completely silent with the silencer, Resistance to Acid with the Enviro Suit Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level (His weakest weapon, the blaster, can make human sized holes on weakened metal walls. His shotgun can gore low level Stroggs which can take some shots from his blaster. The Super shotgun can make human beings explode in one shot. The chaingun can fire 28 machinegun styled bullets per second. The Railgun fires slugs of uranium at sonic speeds. The BFG10K can reduce an entire room worth of Strogg to gibs) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with his own rockets and dodge other rockets) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Carries the BFG10K which is as big as himself with no issue while running at full speed) Striking Strength: Unknown (He doesn't go melee in the game) Durability: Wall level (Survived the recoil of his landing pod crashing into a building. Survived the recoil of an emergency pod crashing into the Strogg planet from a distant asteroid. Can survive being shot by bullets, can take grenade explosions), Small Building level with invincibility (Can take hits from his own BFG10K which can wipe out an entire room of Stroggs and reduce them to nothing but blood) Stamina: High Superhuman (Completed an entire attack operation that was supposed to be done by thousands of men; the attack consisted on the neutralization of the Stroggos global defense network, the destruction of the Strogg's ability to travel to Earth, and the assassination of their leadership) Range: Several hundreds of yards Intelligence: Average Standard Equipment: *Blaster: "This is the standard issue rechargeable energy side-arm. It does not require ammunition. Useful for taking down Guards as well as exploding barrels and setting off shootable buttons and secret doors. Keep one on you at all times." *Shotgun: "This uses shells for ammunition. The spread of the shotgun blast makes close combat more damaging, but long range attacks easier. Perfect for the less than proficient marksman. The shotgun is effective against Strogg Guards and Flyers." *Super Shotgun: "This is the uncompromising big brother to the Shotgun. Choose your shots effectively. The slow firing rate may only give you a few chances to bring down the enemy before he’s able to engage you up close. It eats more shells than the Shotgun, but the show is well worth it." *Machine Gun: "Although this weapon is easy to use, its light weight allows for considerable kickback that will push your gun up. Fire in short bursts until you can effectively steady your aim." *Chain Gun: "The chain gun makes mince meat out of your enemy, but requires an insane amount of ammunition. The long spin up and spin down time makes the chain gun most effective for sustained attacks." *Hand Grenade: "Twist the grenade to activate the fuse timer. The longer you hold an active grenade, the farther you’ll throw it. Just remember to throw at some point. Throwing the hand grenade does not make a sound. Therefore the aliens can’t easily trace it back to you." *Grenade Launcher: "The grenade launcher is useful for delivering firepower into hard to reach areas or clearing out potential ambushes. We do not recommend using the grenade launcher in confined areas." *Rocket Launcher: "The rocket launcher delivers heavy fire power to your target. Be careful not use this weapon in close combat." *Hyperblaster: "A hyper blaster is an energy chain gun with no spin up delay. Its high rate of fire is incredibly effective at destroying the enemy and depleting your energy cells." *Railgun: "The Rail Gun fires depleted uranium slugs at super high velocities. Take note of the distinctive blue corkscrew trail of smoke caused by the projectile – or better yet, see how many scumbag Stroggs it goes through before it hits concrete." *BFG10K: "Big, uh, freakin’ gun. This weapon redefines the word "wallpaper." Simply fire the BFG into a small room of unsuspecting Strogg and observe the new red paint job." Weaknesses: The BFG10K consumes a ton of ammo and can't be used in close combat due to the splash damage the weapon causes. His armor decays faster against weapons not based on kinetic energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Quake Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 9